Electra
by jeimimajellicle113
Summary: okay so electra's semi story


Last thing she remembers she was dancing and her mother yelled Macavity and that was it, nothing, and it all went black. Now she's in a fish tank in a huge dark cellar, different cats surrounding her."Oi! How'd cha get here? "An all brown and tan tabby tom asked in a solid stern voice.

"MOM?" Electra asked n a worried and scared tone.

"Hey, I aint your mum!" the tabby asked in a grouchy voice. Something was coming, she knew it wasn't her imagination cause, then he froze with the others.

"Is she in here?" asked a cold hard voice, it belonged to a tom, an unnamable one. He peered at her though the glass.

"You buffoon! You brought me the wrong one!"He scowled at his rat capturer." OUT!"He gave a hard look "NOW!" the little rat scurried off. Electra couldn't help but feel sorry for him." Now you my pretty will follow me to the dining hall." A shock of fear ran through her spine.

He charged at the glass and banged straight into it, the cage toppled over and Electra was sent flying into the arms of Griddle bone his loyal caretaker of his kittens. "Well kit, you need a cleanup." She looked worse than her she thought. After the pampering she felt like Victoria.

"Well you look fine, Electrica" Macavity grinned.

"It's Electra you idiot!" she scowled. He just grinned." What do you want from me?" she screamed.

"Well you see I wanted your younger sister." He still smiled coldly.

"WHY? What did she do to you!" she yelled alarmed.

"Child, relax-"

"I WILL NOT RELAX UNTIL YOU TELL WHAT YOU WANT WITH MY SISTER!" she screamed in a high pitched shriek. Macavity stood there in shock he had no idea that could come out of a little kitten.

"okay child, well you see she was at the jellicle ball when I attacked, and she ran up to fight me and she knocked me out, but no one saw, but me who it was and I want revenge" he shivered at the thought of this little kitten knocking him out cold", But my R.A.T. squad got you instead" he smiled evilly" and to believe it I'm growing fond of you" she swerved her head in disapproval.

"Wait what R.A.T. stand for?" she asked interestedly

"Rambunctious Attituded Torturers and they're real rats" he licked his lips. Electra shivered.

"Hey uh mom!" Jemima yelled for her mother Bombalurina" Electra's gone" she yelled again.

"What?" in a horrified tone.

"Huh" Her father Tugger looked up from his bed "wait she's gone!" he had just realized what happened.

"Yes dad" she shot him an angry look, he backed away.

"Jem don't give your father that look" bombalurina scolded" it's not his fault his got a low IQ, but incredibly cute" the last part she said just so jemima could hear. She blushed, jemima smiled.

"I don't care I'm going to get Misto and Munkus were going to get her!" she said knowingly "and Tumble and Cettie, also Lonz "she blushed, she had a major crush on him and yet he regarded her just a kitten.

"OK separate teams!' Munkustrap yelled" jemima with Etcetera" they giggled, tumble shot Cettie a romantic look that made them giggle even more. Misto on the other hand just stared into jemima's eyes" Alonzo with Mistofelees" the toms walked toward each other" and Tumblebrutus with me got it?"He asked.

Jemima rose her paw "what jem?" he asked.

"Why are you acting like a drill sergeant? I mean have you been spending too much time with Bustopher "he smiled at the joke.

"Never mind let's just go teams"

He shooed them off.

Electra wandered off to somewhere where she couldn't hear anything but the sound of her breathing. It was too much to take in. suddenly she stopped she thought she heard Macavity's voice" I didn't want more kittens, let's just see who are worthy though" he examined the from top to bottom. 2 times she heard a loud crack and then small meows, "STOP!" she jumped out from behind the corner and ran to the hurt kits, one looked like it had a broke paw the other one looked like it had a bruised neck." STOP YOU MONSTER!" she screamed at him, when she got out she would give them to jemima to take care of them as though her own, she always wanted kits.

"What can't an evil tom look at some kits that aren't worthy" he put them all down and they scrambled to Electra. The one with a bruised neck hadn't even opened its eyes yet. 4 in all she counted." since they like you so much I'll let them live with you, be happy their getting sympathy since your around, Mom" he turned and walked away in disgust.

Around 12:00 at night she heard small meowing and her sister sitting on the floor being yelled by Macavity. Once he was off and so were the minions, her and the rest of them hurried in"Jemima" Electra breathed "come here" her voice loving yet toned in hurt "look I've got a present well more than one" she smiled the small kittens appeared.

"Leccy, I love them" she gave the 2 hurt ones to jemima.

"Their all yours kid, the 2 sick ones are yours too "she smiled.

"Let's go Leccy' she smiled and helped her older sister get up. Every other one watched din sympathy as jemima carried her newborn kits back home to be raised by her and someday Alonzo or Pouncival.

She sat down with Pouncival, the kittens in huddle" the middle one, Blaire" she hugged Pouncival her tom friend and her other major crush but there going out.

"that one" he pointed to a tan yellow and orange one" Iris" Jem loved that name, especially since it came out of Pouncival's mouth, Alonzo stared as if upset about something.

"That one" she pointed to a black, white, silver, and orange tabby"Quinnet, she's pretty all of them are"

The last one who hadn't opened her eyes yet did" Shadow" they both agreed, Alonzo finally had enough, he stormed over knocking over Pouncival.

"Alonzo!" she stared angrily at him, he breathed heavy.

"I… why, you just stop trying to get me!" she stared in horror now, Pouncival was out cold" I thought I was the one you love and this!" he pointed at the unconscious Pouncival on the ground.

"Well that was because you regarded me as... A CHIlD! "The whole junkyard stared at her anger flash, she settled back down quick like she always does.

"Well fine" he picked up Blaire and walked off, but he was to slow for Munkustrap. He took the kit and gave it back right before pounce came conscious again.

"Uh what" he chided" Oh Jemima there's something I wanted to ask you"

"Yes Pounci?" she said cheerfully then gave an angry look at Alonzo

"Well I thought that since we've been through so much together that I thought that, will you be my mate?' he asked quietly.

"YES!" she flung her paws around him in a tight hug. Alonzo stood there in shock.

Meanwhile Electra had some business that had to be done." Tumble, Yes


End file.
